Everyone who gardens or mows grass is very much aware that garden implements and mowers become dirty, and clippings build up on the underside of mowers. The average person does his best to clean the dirt from implements and mowers, and clippings from the underside of mowers by using a hose and scraping tools. To aid with the effort inventors have created devices which, for instance, become part of mowers, and provide for the attachment of a hose to a mower so that water can be injected into the undercarriage while the mower is still running. The problem with such attachments is that they become clogged with grass and debris and require frequent cleaning. Examples of such inventions are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,862 to Whitter and U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,990 to Gotti for instance. Other inventors have created mobile assemblies which can be placed under a mower and which can direct water upward to cause a similar result. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,608 to Mahowald and U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,347 to Pierce for instance.
While the cited patents attach the problem of cleaning the underside of mowers, they do not provide a convenient means to clean the outer surface of a mower or other implements, or a volume of water sufficient to discharge large amounts of grass clippings and other debris, especially from larger mowers. In addition, the patents cited emphasise mobility of the apparatus, and as a result, are not particularly stable and substantial. The possibility of injury occuring when using such light weight products can not be dismissed. A need exists for a safe to use, stable and substantial apparatus to aid with the cleaning of the underside of mowers in addition to implements such as shovels, rakes, hoes etc. and the outer surface of mowers. The apparatus meeting the need should be suitable for semi-permenant mounting at a convenient location in a yard.